Various nonsteroidal compositions, such as aspirin, phenylbutazone, indomethacin and other nonsteroidal compounds, as well as steroid compounds, such as adrenocorticosteroids, have been suggested and used as antiinflammatory agents. In addition, aminoethylphenols containing halogen and alkyl substituents have been suggested for use as antiinflammatory agents (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,624).
It is desirable to provide new and useful antiinflammatory agents and prostaglandins-synthetase inhibitors which are nonsteroid in nature and which avoid the disadvantages of the priorart nonsteroid and steroid compositions.